


culpabilidad.

by Growtear



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Addiction, M/M, Minor Character Death, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growtear/pseuds/Growtear
Summary: Por unos segundos dejó de ser todo eso, convirtiéndose en Loki, de labios rojos, cuerpo esbelto, pómulos altos y ojos verdes, de respiración húmeda y entrecortada, Loki, pasando su lengua por el labio de Thor y sacudiendo su mundo con una corriente eléctrica que no había sentido en años.





	culpabilidad.

1.

El antro está más concurrido a pesar de ser martes. Había varias personas dispersas por la acera, algunas tiritando por el frío implacable del invierno y otras riendo con el humo de la marihuana acompañándolas. El cadenero le saluda y Thor mueve la cabeza, correspondiendo mientras le da sus llaves para que busque al valet. Un momento después tiene a Amora y Fandral a su lado.

—No te esperábamos —le comenta casual Fandral mientras Amora le quita la bufanda en un ademán juguetón.

Thor inspecciona el lugar, tratando de distinguir entre las parejas, los mandiles, las prostitutas y su propio personal, después dice en tono molesto: —No iba a venir pero Hogun me informó que estaba aquí.

Amora resopla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sacudiendo su melena rubia: —Tratar de domarlo es casi imposible, Thor, inclusive para alguien como tú —comenta con dureza mientras atrae a uno de seguridad con un gesto. El hombre se acerca rápido y Amora continua, desganada—. ¿Han visto a Loki aquí?

El hombre frunce el ceño y murmura algo al micrófono que tiene en el pecho. Thor espera paciente antes de escuchar lo que ya sabe: no, nadie le ha visto ni la sombra a Loki. Fandral empieza a discutir con el hombre y Thor se encamina a la pista, ignorando la mirada de Amora y esquivando a las prostitutas que esperan ser las afortunadas.

Después de un rato decide ir a los baños, esperando no tener que ir tan lejos como inspeccionar los privados. Da una búsqueda rápida mientras le pide a una mandil que haga lo mismo con el de mujeres. El resultado es el mismo: nada. Amora le encuentra a tiempo, antes de que Thor irrumpa en el primer privado.

—Thor, cielo, déjame hacerlo yo —le sonríe y Thor niega, apartándola con una mano en el hombro.

—No, si ya estoy aquí que bien valga —dice y Fandral llega con el gesto preocupado.

—No, por favor, tú deberías estar prohibido allí —bromea y Thor gira los ojos.

—Solo pasó una vez —gruñe y Amora se ríe.

—Déjalo, Fandral, de todas maneras hará lo que le plazca.

Así Thor abre puerta por puerta, dejando a clientes indignados y Amora arreglando las insatisfacciones de hombres y mujeres. La última vez que Thor se dignó a pisar un privado fue hace un par de meses, cuando Loki se atrevió a escabullirse al Hela y todo terminó en la sangre de un ejecutivo muy reconocido en Noruega salpicada en la ropa de Thor y escurriendo por sus puños. Con esos pensamientos en mente se para enfrente del último y abre esperando no encontrar de nuevo esa fatídica escena.

Al principio piensa que ha librado la peor parte, no hay nadie en la cama y la televisión está apagada. Entonces escucha una risa ahogada y se dirige al baño. En efecto, hay un hombre riendo y entre sus piernas, con los labios envolviendo la erección, Loki. La sangre de Thor hierve instantáneamente y lo siguiente de lo que es consciente es de la voz de Amora y la mano de Fandral en su hombro.

Parpadea y se da cuenta que ha dejado al hombre con la nariz rota y sin los dientes frontales. Sus manos tiemblan, están calientes por la sangre y la adrenalina. Parpadea otra vez y deja caer al hombre que ya está inconsciente. Se incorpora y se gira para ver a Loki, quien está luchando por levantarse o tratar de coordinar su cuerpo. Thor detecta en sus ojos nublados el efecto de la cocaína y vuelve a ver rojo.

—Basta, Thor —dice Amora y camina para levantar a Loki—. Llévalo a casa y déjanos lidiar con lo demás.

—Si hubieran lidiado bien con todo esto, no estaría aquí en primer lugar —reclama y Fandral suspira, enfadado.

Thor sabe que no es su culpa, Loki tiene una habilidad para escurrirse en esos lugares, pero también sabe que por eso les paga miles. Amora le sostiene la mirada y Thor decide hacer caso a su consejo.

Toma a Loki por los hombros y trata de encaminarlo hacia la salida. Es inútil por la cantidad de narcótico que tiene en su sistema, así que Thor le arropa con su gabardina y le carga sin demasiada ceremonia. Loki respira agitadamente y balbucea algo que Thor no alcanza a escuchar por el sonido estruendoso de la música. A su salida se da cuenta de cuánta atención llamaron y espera que Amora maneje bien la situación para evitar la imagen de Loki desplegada en los medios de comunicación amarillistas.

El valet le tiene preparado su Maserati y Thor no tarda en poner a Loki en los asientos traseros, tratando de acomodar su cabeza para que no se ahogue con su propia saliva a mitad de camino. No necesita otra vida en su lista. Enciende el auto y arranca, pasando las heladas calles de Noruega en un manchón blanco y gris. Es consciente de la sangre seca que sigue adherida a sus nudillos y el olor metálico empieza a inundar el auto. Baja su ventanilla y se rehúsa a ver por el espejo retrovisor. Escucha el balbuceo de Loki sobre el viento que ruge en sus oídos. Hace mucho frío pero Thor necesita algo de ese gélido viento para poder despejar su rabia y tristeza.

Su casa se encuentra apartada de la pequeña ciudad. En un terreno privado donde se instalaron familias adineradas desde hace ya muchas generaciones. Todas lo suficientemente apartadas para nunca verle la cara a los vecinos y con el bosque dándole un aspecto sobrio. Su propiedad le fue heredada pero él la modifico un par de años atrás: ventanales, piscina, gimnasio, unas cosas sacadas de las películas de Hollywood y toda la redecoración a un estilo más moderno que el que su madre había establecido cuando vivían en esa casa.

Después de pasar metros de bosques con débiles luces lejanas que avisaban las mansiones aledañas, Thor aparcó en la suya, sin ninguna iluminación aparte de la tenue que se encendía de manera automática. Estuvo allí unos minutos, con la mirada enfrente y tratando de pensar qué sería lo mejor en esa situación. Loki parecía dormido, una reacción que Thor conocía muy bien después de varios sucesos similares. Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a los asientos traseros, sacando a Loki con cuidado. El cuerpo laxo y delgado fue fácil de mover y Thor no tuvo problemas para meterlo a la casa y después, al cuarto de baño. Thor prefería un resfriado a que Loki se pasara toda la noche drogado. Abrió la llave y pronto la bañera se llenó con agua gélida. Sin mucha ceremonia, Thor colocó a Loki dentro y en cuestión de segundos el chico reaccionaba de manera violenta, dando un grito ahogado y con los ojos abiertos confundidos.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —le alcanzó a decir antes de que el rostro se le pusiera más pálido y se levantara rápidamente, empujando a Thor en el proceso. Loki se inclinó en el retrete y vomitó lo que parecía ser la comida y el desayuno.

Frunciendo la nariz, Thor se recargó en la pared y cerró la llave del agua, esperando a que Loki terminara de sacar lo que sea que llevaba en el sistema. Una vez que se escuchó la descarga, Thor miró a la dirección de Loki, quién le miraba enfurecido.

—Antes de que se te ocurra comenzar un berrinche, te sugiero que te asees como se debe y te vayas a la cama —le dijo Thor, tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía—. Mañana hablaremos de la tontería que volviste a cometer.

Loki abrió y cerró la boca, frunciendo el ceño, por un momento Thor temió el momento en que decidiera ignorar su advertencia pero con sorpresa y cierto alivio, Loki solo soltó una grosería y se levantó, mirándole hasta que Thor salió del baño, para después azotar la puerta a sus espaldas. Thor salió del cuarto de Loki después de escuchar el sonido de la ropa húmeda caer y la regadera accionarse. Sabía que tenía que regresar a checar a Loki pero él también necesitaba quitarse de encima la ropa sucia de sangre y bañarse para que no quedara huella de sus acciones pasadas.

Su cuarto estaba en el extremo opuesto de la casa, según su madre, demasiado impersonal y frío pero a Thor le gustaba la casi parquedad de su hogar. Se sentía en paz y albergaba en cada detalle de la decoración la memoria de ella. Sin ahondar mucho en el pensamiento y la nostalgia, se bañó con rapidez, fregándose los nudillos con el jabón neutro. Salió entre una nube de vapor y se vistió con la pijama holgada de franela. A Amora le daba gracia pero Thor le gustaba la simpleza y comodidad. Se cepilló los dientes y se dirigió con pasos flojos hasta el cuarto de Loki. Abrió la puerta sin anunciarse y se encontró con el chico recostado en su cama, solo una toalla en su cintura y el cabello mojando el cubrecama. Thor giró los ojos, agarrando el pijama del chico y tratando de vestirlo sin despertarlo. No lo logró del todo pero Loki no recuperó por completo la consciencia.

—Niño malcriado —Thor murmuró, no del todo molesto. El cuerpo de Loki estaba frío y Thor trató de arroparlo lo mejor que pudo. Por unos segundos, mientras le componía la cabeza en la almohada, Loki abrió ligeramente los ojos, observándole detrás de las espesas pestañas negras. Thor sintió algo diferente en su mirada pero no supo catalogarla; extrañado esperó a que Loki hablara pero lo siguiente que sucedió fue un suspiro y Thor comprendió que se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

Salió tratando de no hacer ruido e hizo todo el trayecto de regreso a su habitación, deteniéndose por unos momentos para tomar un vaso de agua y observar el movimiento de los árboles con el viento. Era una noche sin luna y sin pensarlo mucho Thor tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que sabía de memoria.

La voz femenina contestó después de un segundo timbre, alerta pero con rastros de somnolencia en el modo que arrastraba la pregunta: “¿Todo bien?”. Thor reflexionó unos momentos, dubitativo. Había dos finales dependiendo de su respuesta, contestó sin muchos rodeos: “Sí, solo para comunicarte que Loki estará conmigo también en vacaciones.”

Por unos minutos no hubo respuesta, un silencio incómodo que se prolongó hasta que, del otro lado de la línea, perforó un suspiro largo. Farbauti habló con un deje de molestia: “Muy bien, Thor, pero confió en que si pasa algo, me lo dirás enseguida.”

Thor tragó con dificultad, pensando en lo mucho que aún le debía a esa mujer: “Por supuesto.”

La llamada cortó después de otro suspiro y Thor pronto se encontraba en su habitación, tratando de no pensar. Lo consiguió después de horas, cuando la noche se encontraba más oscura y las pesadillas se habían escondido entre los pliegues de la almohada.

2.

Loki había conocido a Thor cuando tenía siete años. La primera vez que lo vio, cruzaba el umbral de su puerta con una sonrisa algo tímida, el cabello rubio largo a los hombros y el jersey de su preparatoria abrazándole el cuerpo. Era invierno y la tarde era de hielo seco, con el viento haciendo crujir la casa y las ramas de los árboles que habían estado allí desde antes de que Loki naciera. Thor venía de la mano de su hermana, flamante y hermosa, con el cabello negro cayéndole en una cascada hasta la cintura.

Cuando Sif lo miró, le dirigió una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia él, con Thor siguiéndola de cerca. Los presentó mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla y Loki recuerda como Thor le dio la mano con una sonrisa cálida y amable. Al anochecer, su madre, Sif, Thor y él se encontraban comiendo, con una amena conversación y la música que Sif había puesto en el reproductor desde que estuvieran montando la mesa. Loki recuerda haber pensado que Thor parecía esos chicos que salían en películas y supo, en el momento que miró a su hermana despidiéndose de un tímido beso en la mejilla, que Thor sería parte de sus vidas por un largo rato.

Durante meses fue presencia constante en las comidas o en reuniones familiares. Compañero de campaña de Loki y atento novio de Sif, ganándose un lugar en su familia como ellos en la solitaria vida de Thor. En su graduación, mientras Sif se despedía de sus amigas, Loki y su madre observaban a Thor, casi luciendo perdido entre la muchedumbre de padres y familiares. Siguió con ese gesto ausente hasta que Sif le tomó de la mano, de nuevo guiándolo hacía donde se encontraba su familia, Farbauti ya encontrándolos con los brazos abiertos.

Si alguna vez le hubieran preguntado cuál era su impresión de Thor, Loki detallaría ese gesto perdido que le vio en el umbral de su puerta o en su graduación de preparatoria. Uno que también le vería, con más frecuencia y por mucho tiempo, después de que terminará su primer año de universidad, cuando todos se dieron cuenta, demasiado tarde del cambio que sufrió su propia hermana.

Cuando Loki despierta, se da cuenta que tiene las comisuras de sus ojos húmedas y se queda un largo rato mirando al techo y preguntándose por qué soñó con el pasado. No recuerda mucho de la noche anterior, pequeños fragmentos que parecen una película mal editada. Recuerda tratar con un dealer y después recuerda un atractivo hombre mayor con una sonrisa mirándole detrás de sus lentes. Fue con él a uno de los antros de Thor en uno de sus arranques de niño berrinchudo y cuando la cocaína entró a su sistema todo se volvió borroso. Lo siguiente que recuerda es frío recorriéndole el cuerpo y la mirada de Thor, triste, confundida y enfadada. Sus ojos azules mirándole de cerca y puede que Loki haya leído en ellos la pregunta que Thor no se ha atrevido a elaborar y Loki a veces se empeña con sonsacar. Supone que quién le vistió y arropó fue el mismo Thor y se pregunta si ese será el día en que sus maletas estén dentro del auto.

Suspira y observa el halo de luz penetrando debajo de las cortinas oscuras de su habitación. Después de mucho meditar, decide levantarse y enfrentar la realidad que Thor haya elaborado para él. Le encuentra tomando café en la cocina, pasando el sorbo mientras Loki se pasea por los estantes buscando su cereal o las bolsas del té. Han pasado años juntos así que su táctica ya es conocida por Thor, quién pretende ignorarlo mientras sigue atento a lo que sea que esté mirando en su celular. Mientras Loki camina detrás de él, da una mirada rápida para observar lo que Thor busca y recuerda que el cumpleaños de Frigga se acerca.

La madre de Thor se encontraba en Paris, alejada del frío y disfrutando de su vida de viuda, regocijándose en su reciente duelo y contenta de respirar paz después de pasar toda una existencia al lado de uno de los mejores traficantes de drogas y alcohol. Mientras analiza los aretes de oro con detalles en piedras preciosas, Loki se desliza a su lado pero Thor finge seguir ignorándole. Loki suspira, su aliento impregnado a manzanilla y fresa.

—A Frigga no le gustan los rubíes —murmura mientras le quita el celular y filtra el criterio de búsqueda.

Thor, que nunca tuvo la virtud de la paciencia, le mira directamente y pronuncia la pregunta deliberadamente lenta: —¿Qué hacías en el Lokasenna?

Loki no aparta los ojos del celular pero detiene un momento su dedo pulgar en la pantalla antes de proseguir, con voz sarcástica y divertida: —No deberías preguntar cosas de las cuales no quieres saber la respuesta, Thor.

—Y tú no deberías buscar matarte, Loki —dice Thor, mirando la forma en que Loki inclina la cabeza ligeramente y pretende seguir mirando la pantalla del celular, a pesar de que no ha pasado de la misma imagen de un collar de diamantes.

—Deja los sermones, Thor, no tengo la necesidad de estar aquí y tú eres nada más que el patético exnovio de mi hermana muerta —la voz de Loki es contenida y cuando dice la última frase le mira directamente a los ojos. Se miran por un largo rato, sin moverse y casi respirando el aliento del otro. Thor pretende que las palabras de Loki no duelen y Loki pretende que no se siente culpable.

Es una guerra de voluntades y a veces Thor agradece sus años de ventaja porque piensa que sin ellos, Loki ganaría cualquier argumento. Le recuerda muy frecuente de niño, corriendo detrás de Sif con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. En algún punto, igual que él, Loki cambio completamente pero al menos sigue teniendo un mínimo de cariño hacia Thor, ya que gira el rostro con gesto avergonzado y continua navegando entre opciones de joyería.

No le pide una disculpa pero el resto del día se queda en casa, casi sin hablar y procurando no cruzarse con Thor.

3.

Al día siguiente lo primero que Thor piensa al abrir los ojos es que nunca puso café. Hay un agradable aroma en el aire y aunque parezca infantil, suele pensar que es la manera de Loki de pedir disculpas. Que lo sea o no es algo que no ha querido averiguar pero es un pensamiento que le entretiene y con eso está satisfecho. Se incorpora y mira su celular, el clima ha empeorado y piensa que tal vez las clases de Loki serán canceladas. Se pone un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera que ha visto mejores días, el color azul casi desvanecido y el logotipo cuarteado pero Thor tiene un cariño a la prenda y se rehúsa a tirarla.

El eco de la televisión es suave y cuando llega a la cocina observa a Loki leer algo en su teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Alza la mirada y hace un gesto de saludo, Thor le corresponde antes de ir a servirse lo que sea que Loki haya cocinado. Thor nunca lo admitiría pero Loki es mucho mejor cocinando así que cuando encuentra hot cakes y huevo con tocino, agradece desde el fondo de su corazón no vivir completamente solo.

—Vas a tener que comer eso después —dice Loki mientras se levanta y pone los platos en el lavabo—, no hay autobús escolar así que tendrás que llevarme.

—Pensé que cancelarían tus clases, la tormenta puede empeorar —Thor logra articular con la boca llena de tocino.

Loki frunce los labios y Thor sonríe, el parecido que tiene con Sif a veces es impresionante pero tampoco deja que eso lo aleje mucho de la realidad. No es justo para Loki, quién ha luchado demasiado por salir de la sombra de su hermana. Thor sabe que Loki está seguro que nadie conoce su constante pelea interna, pero él sí. Ha estado con el chico desde hace años y lo ha visto crecer cada día más, tanto física como emocionalmente. Porque alguien tan inteligente como Loki sigue empañado en consumir drogas, Thor no lo entiende y aunque ha tratado de hacerlo, a veces la mente de Loki parece un laberinto sin resolución y Thor teme quedar perdido entre los tantos pasajes que llevan a un falso final.

—Solo anunciaron que no había autobús, nada sobre las clases así que supongo que todo sigue normal —Loki se agacha para tomar su mochila mientras Thor suspira y busca las llaves de su auto.

Con un tintineo, Loki se las muestra y después de abrigarse bien, salen de la casa para enfrentarse con el clima helado. Durante todo el camino Loki parece pensativo y se la pasa jugando con una de las hebillas de su mochila, sin atender el intento de conversación que Thor elabora torpemente. No es un viaje particularmente rápido porque debe tener la precaución para no chocar contra nada así que después de unos minutos enciende la radio y la música ochentera llena el ambiente. Loki gira los ojos a la selección y desbloquea su celular para poder poner una de sus canciones. Pronto comienzan a transitar el camino principal que lleva a la escuela y Thor trata de no desesperarse por el tráfico.

—Si quieres puedo bajar aquí, caminar una cuadra no me va a matar de frío —Loki murmura y Thor le ve de reojo, el coche de enfrente se para un momento y mira las intermitentes parpadear.

—¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Loki? —le mira directamente y Loki gira los ojos, luciendo ofendido.

—Voy a entrar a la escuela, no te preocupes, está helado como para pensar escapar a algún lado —dice y resopla, el vaho saliendo de entre sus labios rojizos.

Antes de poder responder el sonido de un claxon le sobresalta y Thor se da cuenta que tiene que avanzar. Poco a poco se acercan al edificio y Loki se acomoda la mochila en el hombro, poniéndose el gorro y los guantes. Pasa en un microsegundo pero cuando se estacionan, Loki se gira, inclinándose para posar un beso suave en la mejilla de Thor. Es un beso frío, cómo amerita el clima, casi con intimidad y un poco de melancolía. Antes de que Thor pueda procesar algo de lo sucedido, Loki ya se encuentra fuera del coche.

El camino de regreso es aún más lento y Thor se pregunta una y otra vez por qué no puede dejar de pensar en Loki. Unos metros antes de llegar a su casa se da cuenta del auto rojo aparcado fuera y se pregunta si Amora está allí por el incidente del Lokasenna. Sale al mismo tiempo que ella del auto y se saludan rápido para entrar a la casa.

—Casi me congelo en mi estúpido auto, Thor —dice Amora mientras sacude su cabello y pone la bufanda en el perchero— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a dejar a Loki a la escuela —comenta Thor mientras caminan a la cocina—, al parecer el autobús no estaba en funcionamiento.

Amora le observa, sonriendo un poco cuando Thor le ofrece la taza de café humeante. Da un sorbo largo y cuando le contesta, es con un deje de ironía en su voz: —Siempre has estado endiosado con esos hermanos.

Thor gira los ojos, sintiendo el enojo burbujear débil en sus venas: —No estoy “endiosado”, Sif fue el amor de mi vida y Loki es como el hermano que nunca tuve en Baldr. Soy responsable de él.

—Engáñate todo lo que quieras, Thor —responde Amora, los ojos verdes centelleando—. Pero Sif no fue el amor de tu vida y por mucho que su madre te haya inculcado esa idea rara en tu cabeza, tú no fuiste responsable de su muerte y por lo tanto no eres responsable de Loki. Has cuidado a Loki todos estos años por ese sentido de honorabilidad tan jodido que tienes y también porque te has vuelto dependiente de su presencia. Ese niño te tiene amarrado a su meñique.

Lo último lo menciona casi con ira y Thor la observa detenidamente, tratando de adivinar si es una broma de Amora o en serio piensa eso. Nadie que conociera a Thor antes, durante y después de Sif dudaría en que ella era el amor de su vida. Su corazón seguía estremeciéndose a la mención de su nombre y las pocas veces que se permitía ver las antiguas fotos en su computadora, era con el único propósito de recordarse lo feliz que alguna vez fue. Ella fue un ancla en un tiempo en el que Thor renegaba de todo lo relacionado a su familia y su padre, en una especie de retribución, le dejó a un lado hasta que aprendiera la lección. Ese, claro está, fue su primer error. Si él hubiera estado a cargo del negocio familiar, Sif nunca hubiera muerto por una adicción que nadie supo detectar a tiempo.

La situación de Loki, sin embargo es un poco más complicada. Thor a veces se tenía que recordar que no era justo ver a Sif a través de las similitudes que Loki poseía al ser su hermano. La piel blanca, los labios rojizos, pómulos altos, el ímpetu con el cuál se conducían y al parecer, un gusto por la autodestrucción. Aún recuerda la primera vez que le miró, perdido entre la nubosidad de la droga y el miedo. Su voz clara llamándole y pidiéndole que no le dejara solo. Thor sospecha que es la manera de Loki de castigarse por lo de su hermana pero con él nunca nadie puede estar seguro. Recuerda el beso que Loki le diera apenas hace un par de horas y suspira.

—Te equivocas, Amora, pero supongo que no viniste a discutir lo que siento o no por Sif o Loki así que ve al grano.

—Tienes razón —replica Amora y continua—, el sujeto que casi mataste, afortunadamente, es alguien sin importancia o al menos sin tanta relevancia como lo del “incidente” anterior. El problema es que no sabemos cómo, llegó a oídos de nuestra amada Frigga y hay rumores de que vendrá a hablar contigo y supervisar el avance de los negocios familiares.

—¿¡Qué!? —Thor siente la ira removerse un poco más pero contiene el temblor en sus manos y se obliga a respirar—. Le valió un carajo cuando pasó lo del otro idiota y ahora decide qué es un buen momento para venir a “supervisar”.

—Creo que no entiendes —Amora da un trago largo a su café y cuando termina ni siquiera le mira—. Thor, ella viene por Loki, o al menos para hacerte ver que no puedes perder la cabeza cada vez que él está involucrado. La última vez su jugada nos salió en _millones_ , sin contar con los clientes que perdimos y la reputación que tardamos en volver a construir. Si no lo puedes controlar tal vez es momento para devolverlo con su madre y dejar de jugar a que puedes mantener todo bajo cierta disciplina.

—Nadie va a devolver a nadie, Loki por ahora o hasta en unos días que es cuando termina el ciclo escolar es mi responsabilidad y madre tiene que afrontarlo le guste o no —Thor decide no comentar nada sobre el hecho de que Loki también se quedará con él en las vacaciones y continua, con la mirada fija en la retadora de Amora—. Todos tienen que afrontarlo.

Amora se ríe, levantándose y negando suavemente con la cabeza. Thor alguna vez la pensó hermosa y sabe que tanto Frigga como Odín hubieran querido que ella fuera la persona que él eligiera en lugar de Sif. Tal vez sus vidas hubieran sido muy diferentes pero de eso ya no hay marcha atrás y Amora le dirige una última frase llena de burla: —Y te atreves a decir que estoy equivocada.

Se despide y Thor se queda sentado en su cocina, tratando de calmarse y pensar fríamente la situación. Frigga le tiene cariño a Loki, al menos más del que alguna vez le tuvo a Sif, pero sabe que nunca cambiaría eso por la estabilidad de su familia. Ella y Odín lucharon duro para tener lo que tienen y primero destituiría a Thor antes de verlo caer por su culpa. Tal vez pueda convencerla de probarle su madurez con respecto al tema de Loki. Se ha tentado muchas veces con la opción de internarlo en un centro de rehabilitación pero la sola idea de lo mucho que Loki detestaría estar encerrado, lo detiene y le hace recalibrar todo el avance que cree tener. También sabe que Loki odiaría ir con Farbauti pero Thor sabe que no puede tenerlo allí por siempre y aunque no le guste admitirlo, Amora tiene razón. No tiene el control sobre la situación y Frigga lo descubrirá tarde o temprano.

A pesar de que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su relación con Sif y puede que le tenga demasiado resentimiento a Farbauti por todo lo que Thor pasó después de su muerte; Loki se logró hacer paso en el corazón de su madre a base de paciencia y su bonita sonrisa. A Thor le hubiera gustado que sus padres trataran a Sif lo suficiente para enamorarse de ella también, pero la vida le arrebató esa oportunidad. Comprende los sentimientos de Frigga pero también, por mucho que todos traten de hacerle entender que él no tuvo la culpa, nadie le puede quitar de la mente la imagen de Sif muriendo en sus brazos, con la aguja aun clavada en su piel y los ojos desorbitados tratando de enfocarle entre la bruma de la droga y la muerte.

Su celular vibra sobre el desayunador, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y ve el número de Loki en la pantalla. Contesta rápidamente y Loki le explica que han suspendido las clases para evitar que la nieve les deje sin poder salir hasta que pase la tormenta, antes de que termine de hablar, Thor ya está encendiendo su auto y cuando cuelga acelera todo lo posible para llegar a tiempo con Loki.

Cuando le ve, trata de no pensar mucho en el gesto inocente que le mostrara hace unas horas y cuando entra al auto, replicando sobre el clima, Thor se olvida de todo lo demás y ríe por los gestos enfurruñados del chico.

Conduce de regreso a su casa con el parloteo de Loki como entretenimiento, ninguno de los dos menciona lo del beso y la nieve continua cayendo sin detenerse.

4.

En la tarde del primer día de confinamiento, Loki se encuentra cambiando los canales para buscar uno de sus gustos culposos. Es un programa de cocina que le parece tonto pero entretenido y de vez en cuando recrea una que otra receta para desmayo de Thor, su conejillo de indias. Thor está en su despacho, cerrando un negocio que para variar parece legal y Loki se pregunta si alguna vez Thor logrará su sueño de convertir el negocio familiar en algo totalmente dentro de las leyes. Al menos lo intenta.

Encuentra el programa y justo cuando acomoda la manta sobre sus piernas la luz del garaje se enciende, llamando su atención. Es ya muy noche para visitas y con la tormenta de nieve aun cayendo por todo el pueblo, es algo impresionante que alguien se haya tomado la molestia de visitarlos. Se levanta cuando el desconocido abre la puerta principal.

Con el cabello mojado y una maleta en mano, Baldr entra a la casa y sus miradas se encuentran. Loki sale de su ensueño y corre a la puerta para abrazar al hombre en el umbral. Baldr está helado pero le corresponde con ganas y se separan cuando escuchan el carraspeo de Thor. Loki se gira justo para ver los ojos azules mirándole con algo muy distinto a lo acostumbrado pero Baldr se adelanta y saluda a Thor con un abrazo fraternal.

—No quiero decir que no es una agradable sorpresa —dice Thor, mientras Loki cierra la puerta y Baldr deja la maleta en el suelo—, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Madre me envió —contesta Baldr y Thor se tensa por unos segundos, después le dirige una mirada rápida y compone una sonrisa. Los tres se encaminan a la sala, Loki escuchándolos de cerca—. Está preocupada, al menos lo suficiente como para mandarme en medio de una maldita tormenta.

—¿Quieres té, Baldr? —interrumpe Loki antes de que los hermanos se enfrasquen en conversaciones que espera escuchar aunque sea a escondidas. A Thor nunca le ha gustado que sepa demasiado de sus problemas o negocios familiares.

Baldr le sonríe mientras asiente y Loki se levanta, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar una tetera de té de moras, que es el favorito de Baldr. Su diferencia de edad no es tan marcada como la suya con Thor. Mientras Sif y Thor se desarrollaban en su relación, Baldr y Loki se hicieron buenos amigos, con continuas llamadas por Skype y conversaciones que duraban días. Loki espera que Thor no mencione nada de su última “recaída” porque le molestaría ver la mirada decepcionada de Baldr sobre él.

Justo como él y su hermana, Baldr y Thor son muy diferentes. Mientras el primero es calmado e inclusive calculador, Thor se inclina más a una personalidad explosiva y demasiado cálida y confiada. Loki puede hablar con Baldr teniendo la seguridad de que nunca será juzgado, mientras con Thor tiene esa sensación de estar caminando en terreno peligroso todo el tiempo. Siempre debatiéndose entre mostrarle que ya no es un niño pequeño o fingir que pueden seguir como hasta ese momento sin nada que altere su precaria rutina.

La tetera silba y Loki prepara la bandeja, té para él y Baldr y una copa de vino para Thor. Se pregunta si alguna vez podría tener la entereza que tuvo Baldr para dejar el alcohol y decide no profundizar mucho en el tema, como siempre que piensa en su adicción a las drogas. Respira y toma la bandeja, encaminándose justo a tiempo para escuchar una última palabra salir de entre los labios de Baldr: “ultimátum”. En ese momento Thor lo ve e interrumpe lo que sea que Baldr diría después.

—No hablemos de trabajo, hermano —dice Thor en un tono que indica que el asunto está zanjado hasta que él decida lo contrario—, mejor ponme al tanto de todo lo que me he perdido por estar en este pueblo.

Baldr se ríe y Loki se sienta a su lado, sonriéndole ligeramente. Los tres se enfrascan en una conversación larga y amena, con Baldr dirigiendo el curso de la plática y Loki tratando de no sentirse fuera de lugar cuando ambos hermanos hablan de esa familia que Loki ha aprendido a querer más que la suya. Afuera la tormenta se intensifica, pronto es de madrugada y los tres deciden que es momento de ir a la cama.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí, Baldr? —pregunta Loki mientras ambos caminan a la habitación de huéspedes, dejando a Thor con una llamada de urgencia de parte de Fandral.

—La intención es quince días pero no sé si Madre me llame antes —comenta, acostándose en la cama y dando un largo suspiro—. No sabes lo mucho que me saca de quicio esa situación.

—Eso nos merecemos por hacer lo que no debíamos hacer —responde Loki y se recuesta a su lado, ambos mirando el techo y escuchando el viento rugir.

—Lo sé, pero no he tomado una gota de alcohol en un año, Loki —dice Baldr con convicción—. Quisiera regresar a la universidad, disfrutar la oportunidad que Thor tuvo de por lo menos tener un escape de esta vida de mierda.

—Tal vez Frigga pronto recapacite, al menos has demostrado tener convicción —dice Loki mientras observa de reojo el perfil de Baldr. Siempre fue apuesto aunque le faltaba el magnetismo que a su hermano le sobraba.

—Deberías apreciar más tu libertad, Loki —Baldr se gira y le mira fijamente—, dejar de sabotearte. Nada te va a regresar lo que perdiste y no entiendo cómo ni tú ni Thor han podido dejarla ir.

Loki se queda callado por varios minutos. El viento ruge y se escucha la caída de nieve de las ramas de los grandes árboles. No puede decirle algo a Baldr porque nadie sabe qué tanto sufrió por su hermana que él. Su madre y Thor estaban ocupados llorando su muerte, sin fijarse demasiado en el hermano menor que también había perdido algo que nunca iba a poder recuperar. Su hermana había sido por mucho tiempo el modelo a seguir de Loki en casi todos los aspectos de su vida. La hija perfecta, la hermana perfecta, la novia perfecta, amiga, estudiante, artista. Sif hubiera podido llenar una lista de calificativos positivos o al menos antes de que comenzara a perder el control contra la cocaína. Después de eso dejó de ser perfecta y pasó a ser una cáscara de lo que todo el mundo alguna vez amó.

Cuando murió, Baldr fue el que se mantuvo a su lado, consolándolo, escuchándolo y sobre todo prestándole un poco de atención. Algo que Loki quería con todas sus fuerzas pero se avergonzaba en pedir. Sería egoísta de su parte y él amaba a su hermana, sobre envidias y odios. O eso se esfuerza en pensar.

—Tal vez me puedas ayudar —murmulla Loki y sabe que Baldr le escuchó—, tal vez lo único que necesito es darme un respiro de todo, dejar de ser el reflejo de alguien muerto.

—No creo que alguien te vea de esa forma —contesta Baldr, siempre amable—, al menos no los que te conocemos. Pero tal vez si vienes conmigo un tiempo, pueda ayudar lo suficiente. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Loki, lo sabes.

Loki lo sabe, antes de que pueda responder, Thor abre la puerta y sonríe.

—¿Poniéndose al corriente? —dice con un tono que le escucha frecuentemente cuando está molesto y trata de fingir lo contrario.

—Eso intentábamos —contesta Baldr mientras Loki se incorpora.

—Me iré a la cama, ustedes pueden empezar a hablar de las cosas que se supone, no debo escuchar —dice Loki y mientras sale del cuarto siente la mirada pesada de Thor en su espalda.

La ira de Thor, Loki sabe, es una cosa que nadie le gusta enfrentar. Excepto a él, por supuesto, que le provoca a un grado que ni siquiera Amora se ha atrevido a tantear. Thor nunca le ha puesto una mano encima y Loki sabe cuánto se lo ha buscado. Siempre tratando de obtener la peor reacción, ya sea por capricho o porque supone que ese es un castigo que Loki no podría escapar. A veces lo siente, la ira recorriéndole el cuerpo, los ojos azules fríos sobre los suyos y Loki puede jurar que ese será el día en el que Thor por fin explote, pero solo respira profundo y se aleja lo suficiente de Loki como para no decir… O hacer algo. Ha soñado con eso más veces de lo que le gustaría admitir, el momento en el que Thor por fin pierda los estribos y le haga pagar. Las manos en sus brazos, apretando, pasando a su cuello, con más fuerza hasta que Loki siente que puede llegar a un éxtasis. Generalmente, se despierta en esa parte del sueño, avergonzado y tratando de olvidar las sensaciones imaginarias que le acosaran por el resto del día si cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Camina hacia su cuarto, resistiendo la necesidad de escuchar detrás de la puerta, una cortesía más hacía Baldr que para Thor, por supuesto. En su cuarto se desviste y prepara la bañera, pensando en si Baldr tomará muy en serio su pregunta en la tarde. No era broma pero tampoco sabe qué tan capaz sea Loki de vivir lejos de Thor. Mientras se mete al agua caliente, medita si algún día Thor dejará de verlo como el “hermano pequeño de Sif”. Las palmas de sus manos le cosquillean y siente la ansiedad relacionada a las drogas, para ignorarla Loki se sumerge en la bañera, concentrándose en aguantar la respiración.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Loki se pregunta si Thor puede amarlo de la manera en que él lo ama. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Loki también sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Cuando siente el ardor en su garganta sale a respirar bocanadas de aire. La ansiedad continúa allí y se pone el pijama para bajar a la cocina. Hurga por los cajones hasta encontrar unas pastillas para dormir y pone la cafetera, no hay ningún sonido aparte del de la tormenta y sus propios movimientos en la cocina, por eso Loki salta cuando Thor carraspea ligeramente detrás de él.

—¿Todo bien, Loki? —dice y le observa detenidamente.

Loki se pregunta si puede ver el temblor de sus manos o el bote de pastillas que dejó sobre la repisa. Justo en ese momento Thor desvía la mirada precisamente al bote y su gesto cambia súbitamente. Los ojos azules le brillan mientras se acerca, sus pasos son lentos pero parecen retumbar en los oídos de Loki, se siente pequeño a comparación de Thor y cuando llega a dónde está, tomando el bote de pastillas, le dirige una mirada llena de ira, de esas que nunca han intimidado a Loki y le incitan a cometer estupideces.

—Te molestaría explicarme qué carajo te pasa —dice, su voz grave como un siseo y Loki siente una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda.

—Nada, solo… —traga saliva, sintiendo el sudor resbalarle por la espalda, quiere correr hacía la tormenta y perderse entre la nieve pero Thor le impide el paso con toda su imponente presencia—. No podía dormir… No es nada.

—¿Crees que soy Baldr para que crea tus mentiras? —contesta, furioso mientras le sujeta el brazo con fuerza y Loki siente su cabeza dar vueltas.

Si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, Loki no hubiera dejado que eso pasara, nunca se hubiera permitido bajar la guardia y dejarle saber a Thor lo jodida que estaba su mente. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Loki se deja vencer y encuentra la mirada de Thor, quien le aprieta más el brazo y Loki se muerde los labios para no gemir. Thor murmura algo y Loki sabe que no es ninguna declaración de amor pero aun así suena delicioso y se alza de puntillas para devorarlo directamente de los labios de Thor. Ni siquiera es un beso, pero sabe a satisfacción, a placer y a algo destructivo que Loki ha buscado por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Thor relaja el agarre en su brazo, producto de la sorpresa y Loki lo aprovecha para separarse y huir a su habitación lo más rápido que puede. Cierra detrás de sí con llave y se deja envolver por la oscuridad, el sonido de su corazón palpitándole con fuerza y la adrenalina haciéndole olvidar de su ansiedad.

—¿Qué hice? —murmura casi sollozando y mete debajo de las cobijas como si así pudiera desaparecer del mundo.

5.

Como es de esperar de un hombre de la edad de Thor, al día siguiente sale temprano de su casa. Enciende la camioneta en lugar del coche y emprende el camino entre la nieve hasta llegar al Lokasenna, un bar que fue bautizado en honor a Loki por uno de los arranques de Thor hace años. Casi no hay nadie, excepto por los pocos rezagados que siguen el arduo trabajo de limpieza. Si están sorprendidos de verle allí no dicen nada, temerosos aún del dueño que se la pasa golpeando a los clientes cuando algo sale mal.

Se dirige a su despacho y solo cuando cierra la puerta de la habitación detrás de él se permite pensar en la noche anterior. Abre el frigorífico y toma una cerveza, abriéndola mientras enciende la computadora y selecciona uno de los archivos de contabilidad. Toma el primer trago y suspira, sintiendo un enorme peso en su espalda.

A Sif la conoció en primer año de preparatoria. Los primeros meses Thor no le prestó mucha atención, distraído por la nueva libertad que suponía estar solo en ese pueblo. Tuvo que pasar el primer semestre para que el profesor de biología los asignara como pareja en un proyecto y por el resto del año. Fue allí cuando Thor realmente la conoció, con su inteligencia y una actitud que denotaba que no se dejaba intimidar por Thor, aun cuando él lo intentó varias veces. Era un secreto a voces el rubro del negocio familiar pero Sif nunca lo mencionó ni hizo comentarios malintencionados. Siempre prudente y sincera, cuando Thor le arrancó la primera carcajada algo se removió en su estómago y corazón siendo el indicativo de lo que pasaría después.

En medio de la soledad y los problemas con Odín por no haber querido ir a una escuela en el extranjero, Thor encontró en Sif la esperanza de separarse del imperio familiar y vivir como él deseaba vivir. Sin ataduras, rodeándose de personas que realmente lo amaban. Al final de ese año, Thor reunió el valor de invitar a salir a Sif y ella, con una sonrisa y un gesto altivo contestó que lo iba a pensar. No lo pensó mucho, por supuesto, pero le gustaba tener el control en su vida y qué tanto compartía con Thor no fue la excepción.

Tuvo que pasar otro año para que Sif le presentara a su familia y Farbauti se convirtió en ese calor de madre que Thor extrañaba tanto de Frigga. También fue el momento en el que Loki apareció en su vida, un niño curioso que observaba a su hermana con adoración y frecuentemente buscaba imitar cualquier cosa que Sif hacía. Estuvo en esa casa lo suficiente hasta ser contemplado para las cenas y salidas de fin de semana.

Sif y él se volvieron inseparables, era su amiga, amante y compañera y Thor estaba seguro que el amor que sentía por ella iba ser una experiencia de por vida. Hasta que Sif se fue de campamento. La premisa era “jóvenes emprendedores” en una isla de Noruega, un verano completo en el cuál Sif comenzó ese cambio del cuál nadie podría salvarla. Ni su madre, ni su hermano, ni Thor. Él después de enteraría que uno de los monitores, en una noche de fiesta le habría ofrecido por primera vez la droga de la que se volvería adicta, una droga que el mismo monitor conseguiría en uno de los bares de la familia de Thor. La ironía le hizo sumirse más en la miseria, por supuesto, pero eso lo descubriría mucho más tarde, después de la entrada a la universidad con los altibajos emocionales de Sif. Su delgadez, sus ojeras, su ansiedad y el brillo que se le fue escapando poco a poco por cada poro de su piel, después de las constantes peleas y ver como se alejaba de Thor más y más sin explicación alguna.

Por supuesto que no todos los días eran malos y eso era lo que mantenía a Thor con la esperanza de que tal vez, era solo una mala fase en su relación. La siguiente alarma fue cuando Thor vio como Sif perdía los estribos con Loki. Los hermanos siempre habían sido unidos pero cuando Sif abofeteo aquella noche a Loki después de una mala pelea con Thor, él supo que las cosas no volverían a ser igual entre ellos. Loki, a diferencia de su hermana, trataba el rencor como una cualidad en lugar de un defecto.

Aun así, Thor siempre lo atribuyó al estrés de una nueva etapa y más con la presión de la beca que Sif había conseguido. Tal vez, piensa, con más contacto en el manejo de los bares y la distribución de alcohol y droga, hubiera podido identificar las señas y salvar su vida. Pero cuando entró esa tarde al departamento que compartían, con el sonido de la música y el olor a quemado, Thor no pensó en nada más que Sif había descuidado la comida, la llamó y cuando no hubo respuesta fue a su habitación. La encontró desnuda, con los ojos desorbitados, una aguja clavada en el brazo y vomito saliendo por su boca. Se estaba ahogando y Thor corrió a ayudarla, sacando sin cuidado la aguja y tratando de incorporarla mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a la ambulancia.

Recuerda la piel fría y como Sif lloró, tratando de decir algo, el gorgoreo de la saliva y el vómito haciendo eco en la habitación entre los gritos de Thor y la voz profesional de la asistente al otro lado de la línea. Thor nunca supo qué le decía Sif en esos momentos y cuando su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente, trató de reanimarla como pudo, las manos temblorosas en su pecho empujando para que su corazón latiera de nuevo y dando lo que sería un último beso, soplando aire una y otra vez, sin éxito. Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, Sif llevaba cinco minutos muerta y según le explicaron, el paro cardíaco que sufrió fue fulminante.

Claro, nada de eso le ayudo, ni el interrogatorio de la policía, ni los gritos de Farbauti al reclamarle que no había cuidado a su hija. Thor no recuerda mucho a Loki, en esos momentos solo la imagen de Sif permanecía. Sif sonriendo, Sif amándolo, Sif ahogándose entre vómito y lágrimas. Los días consecuentes pasaron como un borrón de imágenes. Fue consciente de la presencia de Baldr, enviado por su madre para ayudarlo a sobreponerse de una muerte que nunca aceptaría, fue consciente del velorio y fue muy consciente como semanas después, Odín se encontraba frente a él, sacudiéndolo violentamente de un sueño igual de violento.

Por qué Thor aceptó hacerse cargo de los nuevos bares, nadie lo supo con exactitud aunque muchos sospechaban que Sif tenía que ver, como todo lo que hacía o no hacía, exactamente igual que el hecho de acoger a Loki, volviéndose su compañía durante el año escolar.

Fue Loki quien le sostuvo por mucho tiempo. Su juventud refrescó la vida de Thor, su risa y su manera de meterse en problemas, para tratar de solucionarlos con un verbo ácido pero convincente. Fue un shock tenerlo en su casa las primeras semanas, su imagen trayendo a la memoria de Thor ciertos gestos de Sif. El mismo cabello negro, la misma piel blanca, los mismos ojos claros. Aunque, Thor se dio cuenta con los días, Loki era tan diferente a su hermana como el agua y el aceite. Sif había sido perfecta. Loki era una jovial malicia que divertía a Thor la mayor parte del tiempo y también le metía en problemas.

La primera vez que Loki probó la droga, Thor supo días después, fue en un callejón con un chico mayor que él. Su reacción, por supuesto, fue la peor posible pero nunca ofendió a Loki directamente o se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima. No fue lo mismo para el chicho desconocido, por supuesto, y Loki estuvo enfadado con él por semanas. Cuando Thor le preguntó porque lo había hecho, Loki le miró fijamente sin decir una sola palabra. No le habló por tres días, hasta que al cuarto, se levantó más temprano que Thor e hizo un desayuno que sabía a disculpas.

La segunda vez, fue en uno de los antros de Thor, resultando en pérdidas de miles por la manera en que Thor golpeó al hombre con el que Loki estaba. Cree que ese fue el momento en el que Amora comenzó su enemistad con Loki pero ahora sospecha que su rencor proviene de otra parte. Después de todo, Thor no es estúpido y sabe que Amora siente un capricho hacia él y ahora también sabe que ella probablemente se haya enterado desde mucho antes de lo que Thor apenas ha descubierto.

Loki le besó.

Su Loki. El niño de primaria que gritaba de alegría cuando ganaban en los videojuegos. El adolescente descolocado que trataba de luchar entre vivir por su hermana o por el mismo. El joven alto y confiado en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Ese Loki le había besado y por unos segundos dejó de ser todo eso, convirtiéndose en _Loki_ , de labios rojos, cuerpo esbelto, pómulos altos y ojos verdes, de respiración húmeda y entrecortada, _Loki_ , pasando su lengua por el labio de Thor y sacudiendo su mundo con una corriente eléctrica que no había sentido en años.

No tiene idea de qué hacer con todo ese nuevo paquete de emociones, por eso está encerrado allí, pretendiendo que repasa las impecables finanzas que Fandral ha llevado en los últimos dos años. No es suficiente problema el hecho de que Loki tiene diez años menos y es aún menor de edad, sino que también es el hermano de su novia muerta. Ex-novia muerta. Además, si alguna vez pensó a Loki como en algo más que eso, siempre imagino que estaría de la mano de Baldr. Hasta el día de ayer pensaba que si bien Loki no correspondía el enamoramiento de su hermano al cien por ciento, al menos le gustaba lo suficiente.

Ese día, por supuesto, no resuelve absolutamente nada y tienta la idea de quedarse a dormir allí. Es totalmente ridículo esconderse de Loki pero lo prefiere a ponerlos a ambos en una situación incómoda. Las noticias le informan que la tormenta ha empeorado y Thor piensa que tal vez recibió ayuda divina. Manda mensaje a Loki y su hermano informándoles que no llegará a la casa y sigue abriendo cerveza tras cerveza. También, por intervención divina, Thor termina enclaustrado en el Lokasenna por una semana, no es raro por la cantidad de nieve que se acumuló después de una tormenta que desapareció al tercer día de su aislamiento, pero también Thor sabe que solo tuvo que hacer una llamada y una grúa le abriría camino hasta su casa. El último lugar dónde quiere estar. Cuando por fin ya no tiene un pretexto válido, Thor sale del antro con una barba de días y con más hambre de la que pudo imaginar. Loki siempre fue mejor cocinero que él y eso ya dice mucho. Se pregunta qué ha pasado por la mente de Loki cómo para hacer lo que hizo pero tampoco piensa juzgarlo tan pronto. Amora tiene razón, reflexionó Thor: Loki lo tiene en bandeja de plata, porque lo único que supo esa noche y siguió pensando toda la semana, es que quiere a Loki con todo su corazón.

Aunque no de la forma en la que Loki lo quiere, al parecer.

Maneja con cuidado mientras mentaliza lo que le dirá. “Discúlpame…” suena a desastre, pero al llegar se estaciona y da un último suspiro, entrando a la casa y componiendo un gesto neutral. Cuando Thor camina hacia la sala lo primero que ve es a Loki abrazando a Baldr y se sorprende sintiendo un incómodo brote de enojo comenzando a burbujear en su pecho. Algo que reconoce vagamente como celos. Algo que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo y le da vuelta a todo lo que pensó haber reflexionado durante esa fría semana de invierno. Es un gesto inocente en toda la extensión de la palabra pero Thor lo interrumpe con un fuerte carraspeo, haciendo notar su presencia.

Se separan al instante y Loki evita su mirada, lo cual hace que Thor se enfade más pero trata de calmar su estado de ánimo dirigiendo su atención a Baldr, quien tiene la osadía de sonrojarse.

—Lamento interrumpir —dice Thor, tratando de sonar casual pero fallando en el intento.

Baldr frunce el ceño pero sonríe: —Creímos que tendríamos que ir por ti con la guardia nacional.

Thor es consciente que Loki le observa de reojo, fingiendo que ve algo en su celular. Sin ánimos de seguir alimentando sus malas emociones, decide seguirle la corriente a Baldr.

—Nada que temer, Baldr —lo dice con sarcasmo y es entonces cuando nota la maleta—. ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Madre me llamó hace unas horas, quiere a su hijo de vuelta —contesta y Thor se siente un poco culpable por no haber disfrutado un poco de tiempo extra con su hermano—. Mi vuelo sale en la noche pero me conoces, me gusta tener todo preparado.

Da una mirada rápida a Loki, quien esta callado observando todo con gesto de recelo. Cuando sus miradas de encuentran Thor siente todo su enfado desaparecer, sabe que tiene que arreglar ese problema y cuanto antes. No está acostumbrado a una situación donde permanezca enojado con Loki, pero no hay nada que el tiempo no repare o algo así dice un dicho famoso. Los tres se dirigen a la cocina después de concordar que ninguno había desayunado.

Mientras Thor hace el desayuno, él y Baldr hablan de su madre y de anécdotas sobre su padre, y Loki responde a lo que Baldr llega a preguntarle. Si su hermano nota algo raro en la dinámica entre ellos, no dice nada y Thor lo agradece.

Mientras comen Loki parece un poco más desinhibido y Thor siente un poco de alivio ante el hecho. Lidiar con un Loki taciturno es algo que Thor nunca ha hecho y siente estar en un terreno completamente desconocido. Poco a poco, en esa mañana, Thor comienza a fijarse en la manera en la que Loki completa su vida con una personalidad temeraria e impertinente. Sus risas y sus retos y la manera en que le desafía, en que le impone salir de su zona de confort y, tal vez sin quererlo, le hace ser una mejor persona.

También, muy a su pesar, comienza a fijarse en cosas que había evitado a propósito. Su cuerpo delgado y su piel blanca, el cabello negro con las puntas onduladas y la manera en que sus ojos verdes brillan cuando sonríe. Los labios, rojos y que ahora sabe son suaves, húmedos. Distintos. Thor se da cuenta a dónde va la ilación de sus pensamientos y trata de enfocarse en la conversación que Baldr y Loki están teniendo. Algo sobre la universidad y el futuro en la vida de Loki. Algo en lo que Thor tampoco quiere pensar porque implica lidiar con el hecho de que Loki se irá y muy pronto… es ahí donde Baldr decide soltar algo que capta por completo su atención.

—¿Al menos has pensado mi propuesta? —dice y Thor observa como Loki se tensa por un segundo.

—¿Propuesta? —contradice Thor antes de que Loki pueda contestar algo.

—Sí, le ofrecí a Loki venir a vivir conmigo, al menos por una temporada —comenta Baldr, casual y alegre, como si la sola mención le hiciera más feliz de lo normal.

Thor lo odia y odia también sentir la sangre bombear con fuerza, el hormigueo en sus manos incrementarse y entender que puede estar a punto de hacer una estupidez. Respira profundamente y compone una sonrisa que sabe, es hipócrita.

—¿Temporada? —pregunta hacia Loki, quien evita su mirada y en su lugar le sonríe a Baldr.

—Pensé que podría aliviarte de mí delictiva presencia al menos por las vacaciones, todavía queda una semana de escuela así que Baldr propone que lo alcance al finalizar.

Thor comienza a pensar en cómo sabotear un plan que parece haber sido elaborado para molestarlo deliberadamente. Siente que si deja a Loki ir nunca regresará igual. Además Farbauti le permitió a _él_ la custodia temporal, no a Baldr. En sus adentros Thor sonríe porque sabe exactamente lo que dirá para retener a Loki lo más posible. No se detiene a pensar en el por qué quiere hacerlo, no se detiene a pensar nada que no sea en que Loki se puede ir de su lado y Thor nunca, en años, ha estado separado de Loki. Así que contesta, pensativo: —Entiendo que quieras despejarte pero primero tendremos que hablar con Farbauti porque le había dicho que ibas a regresar con ella en las vacaciones.

Loki palidece. Odia hablar con su madre y sabe perfectamente que ella no tiene en buen concepto a Baldr después de enterarse de su alcoholismo. Mira a Thor y algo se enciende en su mirada verde. Frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada hacia Baldr quién observa a Thor con gesto confundido.

—No te preocupes, Loki —comenta Baldr y su voz parece llena de desafío—, hablaré con Farbauti yo mismo y solucionaremos esto.

Thor sabe que no habrá poder humano que haga que Farbauti cambie de parecer y eso le ofrece suficiente confianza como para saber que Loki no irá a ningún lado. Si el pensamiento de que lo que hace está mal pasa por la mente de Thor, este lo ignora rápidamente. Piensa que tiene el derecho de decidir por Loki y no lo dejará, especialmente cuando aún no solucionan esa fijación por la cocaína que Thor erradicará antes de que acabe con él como acabó con Sif.

—Gracias, Baldr —dice Loki, su voz fría y enfadada, mirando a Thor directamente. Thor conoce esa mirada y algo diferente a la ira burbujea en su interior—, pero yo mismo voy a solucionar esto.

Se levanta sin una palabra más y sale del comedor, dejando a Baldr y Thor en un incómodo silencio que su hermano rompe con una frase que vuelve a paralizar a Thor.

—No tienes derecho sobre Loki —murmura con dureza—, ni sobre su vida o sus deseos. Que Farbauti haya vuelto a depositar en ti una confianza que no merecías, no significa que sepas lo que es mejor para Loki. Deja de engañarte, Thor, Farbauti te lo permitió porque sabía que tu dinero iba a impulsar a Loki en lo que fuera. Lo cierto es, que no lo mereces.

Lo último parece una sentencia que termina por despertar a Thor de su despliegue infantil de orgullo y ego. Baldr se incorpora y también sale del comedor. Pasan unos cuántos minutos y Thor sabe que se está despidiendo de Loki, seguramente hasta prometiéndole que él arreglará todo para que Loki pueda ir. Cuando reaparece se despide de Thor con un seco “adiós” y solo entonces Thor recuerda que Baldr irá a decirle todo a Frigga. Probablemente la consecuencia sea su destitución y si lo que insinuó es verdad, Farbauti le arrebatará a Loki.

Piensa en si alguna vez sintió tanto pánico ante la perspectiva de perder a Sif. ¿Qué son los cinco años de convivencia con ella comparados con los once que ha pasado con Loki?. Loki con sus pijamas rotas y su olor distintivo. Su cuerpo cálido y sus labios fruncidos. Su humor ácido y su perspicacia encantadora. Loki, quién durante el resto del día y por tres días consecutivos evita cualquier encuentro con Thor, esquivándolo y escabulléndose.

Thor pudo vivir sin Sif, se pregunta qué pasaría si algo le pasara a Loki. La respuesta la aterroriza.

6.

El cuarto día Loki se descubre más pálido de lo normal. No ha podido dormir bien y sabe que no podrá evadir a Thor toda la semana. Aún le sigue doliendo la manera en la que Thor le trató y miró el día que Baldr se fue. Sabe por qué su madre lo envió con Thor pero también sabe que ha luchado hasta el cansancio para que Sif y su recuerdo queden enterrados. Sabe que necesita escapar de la compañía de Thor y también sabe que ha estado recordando una y otra vez aquel beso.

Siente algo de satisfacción enferma, algo que parece ser un retorcido pedazo de orgullo al poder tener algo que su hermana muerta ya no podrá poseer. Puede manipular a Thor pero también entiende que no lo hará. Lo ama demasiado y aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo lo desea, Loki no lo cruzará esa línea. Por eso, el cuarto día sale de su cuarto cuando escucha llegar a Thor.

El hombre está sentado en el sofá, los ojos cerrados y los hombros caídos. Se nota cansado y Loki se siente un poco culpable. Camina despacio y sin hacer ruido hasta que se sienta a su lado y Thor se gira súbitamente, mirándole a los ojos. Tiene una barba descuidada y aroma a alcohol y Loki quiere pasar su lengua por el filo de su barbilla. En lugar de eso se queda mirándole hasta que Thor claudica y suspira, quedamente.

—No debí haberme comportado así contigo, Loki —comenta y Loki sube las piernas en el sofá, al instante Thor pone una mano sobre su rodilla. El tacto es caliente y Loki siente electricidad recorriéndole la piel—. Discúlpame, por favor, yo mismo hablaré con Farbauti para que puedas ir con Baldr.

Su dedo se mueve en círculos, justo en la parte rota de su pijama, tocándole la piel en deliciosos movimientos. Loki le disculpa casi todo a Thor y esto no es la excepción.

—Está bien —dice Loki y afuera oscurece poco a poco, más temprano de lo normal, señal de otra tormenta.

Siente de repente como Thor le presiona la rodilla y Loki alza la mirada. Hay algo raro en él, algo pesado en sus ojos azules y que parece peligroso. El corazón de Loki comienza a latir con fuerza mientras Thor desliza su mano por su pantorrilla.

—Ha sido un tormento, ¿sabes? —pregunta Thor y Loki a penas y lo escucha—. No le dejo de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y pienso que algo está mal conmigo.

Thor está susurrando, inclinándose, su respiración en el cuello de Loki. Alcohol, menta y la loción que Thor usa. Le marea y sumerge su mente en un delicioso estupor. Jala un poco la pierna de Loki, con suficiente fuerza para que Loki comience a reprimir los gemidos que le brotan casi sin permiso. Thor está ebrio y Loki piensa que todo aquello está mal.

—Eres perdición —murmura Thor contra el hombro de Loki y antes de que Loki pregunte qué quiere decir, Thor alza la mirada y se incorpora, besándole con fuerza y demanda.

Loki se pierde.

Siente las caricias y los besos y el aliento caliente en su piel desnuda y fría. Siente que Thor murmura cosas pero lo único que ruge en sus oídos es el latir de su propio corazón. Thor pasa sus pulgares ásperos por la cintura de Loki, tomándole con fuerza e incorporándolo. Loki suelta un gemido y se permite ser acomodado en el regazo de Thor. Sus nalgas entran en contacto con la erección cubierta de Thor y ambos gimen despacio, entre las sombras y la quietud de su casa. Cuando Thor le muerde el cuello, Loki mueve su cadera para provocar fricción y es recompensado. Thor le toma fuerte de ambos brazos y Loki puede sentir un éxtasis desconocido. Thor lo vuelve a manipular a su antojo y lo acuesta para colocarse entre sus piernas y embestir de manera casi frenética.

Loki cierra los ojos mientras escucha la respiración acelerada de Thor e implora que sus manos grandes y calientes dejen marcas indelebles en su piel. Ambos gimen mientras Thor sigue embistiendo con la erección cubierta y apretando los muslos de Loki, que tiemblan por el placer y el dolor mezclados. Los gemidos se vuelven más constantes y fuertes y ambos se besan con ira. Loki siente su orgasmo acercándose y por la manera en la que Thor se pierde cada vez más, este también está a punto de terminar. Por último Thor se inclina y le da un último beso a Loki, ambos temblando cuando llegan a un orgasmo que les toma por sorpresa. Thor al instante se desploma sobre Loki y comienza a respirar más erráticamente. Loki se queda inmóvil, tratando de componer su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón. Escucha el viento rugir contra los árboles y el sonido se mezcla con el de la sangre recorriéndole las venas.

Thor es demasiado pesado y antes de que Loki decida despertarlo para poder moverse, el celular de Thor suena escandalosamente. El hombre despierta de un salto y sus ojos se topan con los de Loki, es un instante efímero pero que le vuelve a agitar todo el cuerpo. Thor se inclina sin apartarse totalmente de Loki y frunce el ceño ligeramente. Loki ve por qué al instante. El número de Farbauti apareciendo en la pantalla. Está a punto de decirle a Thor que no conteste pero el hombre desliza el dedo y cubre con su otra mano la boca de Loki.

Loki inmediatamente se da cuenta que algo no anda bien. La voz de Farbauti se escucha distorsionada pero no es difícil darse cuenta que está muy molesta. Thor no contesta, limitándose a escuchar lo que su madre está diciendo hasta que Loki trata de inclinarse, entonces Thor le sostiene en su lugar con una mano en el pecho e interrumpe a Farbauti.

—Por supuesto que puedes hacer eso, Farbauti —su voz es ronca pero Loki se da cuenta que Thor está también enojado—. Después de todo es menor de edad, pero no me gustaría que eches a perder las oportunidades del chico por unos chismes sin sentido.

Loki siente frío, quita la mano de Thor con un movimiento y se acerca a la bocina escuchando claro lo que su madre grita: “—No trates de chantajearme, Odinson, sabes perfectamente que no son chismes, quien sea que mandó esto me está haciendo un gran favor, no solo envenenaste a mi hija sino que también haces lo mismo con mi hijo, aprovechándote de la confianza que volví a depositar en ti, crees que contigo tiene oportunidades cuando al parecer lo único que ha conseguido son malditas agujas en su cuerpo.”

Thor le mira fijamente y Loki se pregunta si puede observar el terror que siente en ese momento, cuando vuelve a hablar la voz de Thor es queda y Loki siente su pequeño mundo sacudirse.

—Nunca quise que Sif viviera lo que vivió y nunca lo he querido para Loki… Tal vez tengas razón en decir que mi sangre está maldita y si realmente es lo que quieres yo mismo iré a dejar a tu hijo contigo, lo único que te pido es que no le robes las oportunidades a Loki de superarse, oportunidades que tú no puedes darle pero yo sí.

Loki no se queda a escuchar más, se levanta de un salto con los ojos ardiéndole y se dirige a su habitación, cerrando con seguro tras de sí. Aún siente los residuos de lo que pasó a penas minutos antes con Thor y se dirige a limpiarse y cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, pensando que es lo que puede hacer para huir de un destino que parece que se está escribiendo sin que él pueda intervenir. Sabe que todavía falta casi medio año para su mayoría de edad pero también reflexiona que no es demasiado tiempo y puede hacer el examen de admisión en cualquier otra universidad sin necesidad del dinero de Thor para asegurarle un puesto en la más prestigiada. Sabe también que no tiene muchas opciones para huir con su estabilidad económica dependiendo totalmente de Thor o Farbauti. Por último sabe que solo hay una persona que lo puede ayudar pero debe manejar la situación lo mejor que pueda.

Unos toques en la puerta lo despiertan de sus maquinaciones y la voz de Thor resuena del otro lado de la puerta.

—Loki tenemos que hablar —murmura y Loki siente, no por primera vez, que lo odia.

—Veté de aquí, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, yo mismo me iré de aquí con Farbauti, no te preocupes que no tendrás que lidiar conmigo como lo hiciste con mi hermana.

—No hables así, déjame entrar para poder discutir cómo se debe.

Loki no contesta, siente un nudo en la garganta y odia llorar frente a Thor. Enciende su celular y encuentra rápidamente el chat con Baldr. Manda un mensaje implorando para que el hombre le conteste lo más rápido posible. Thor parece estar perdiendo la paciencia por la manera en la que comienza a golpear la puerta y justo cuando Baldr le contesta se escucha un estruendo y un crujido. Loki se gira y ve a Thor entrar, el marco de la puerta dañado y Loki se pregunta cuánta fuerza Thor en realidad tiene.

—Te pedí que abrieras por las buenas, piensas que siempre puedes hacer esta clase de cosas, Loki, demostrando tu inmadurez y falta de juicio, eso te empujo a donde estás y ahora quieres echarme la culpa a mí cuando fuiste tú el que me dejó sin argumentos.

Loki siente la ira burbujear y sabe que tal vez sea la última vez que pueda ver a Thor. Por eso cuando comienza a hablar no se detiene y aunque los gritos le desgarran la garganta se va a asegurar que Thor le escuche claro y fuerte.

—¿Argumentos?, jódete Thor, tú y los argumentos que dices no tener por mi culpa. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Muy bien, te lo diré y será lo último que escuches de mi porque después de esto me largo de una vez por todas de tu patética casa llena de vagos intentos por mantener viva la presencia de Sif. La primera vez fue porque Skurge tenía casi el mismo tono de ojos que tú y si usaba bien mi imaginación parecía que tú eras el que me besabas, el que sonreía mientras me mostraba como inyectar la cocaína. La segunda vez era por su edad y ese aire autoritario que se parecía al tuyo, me besaba mientras yo tragaba la pastilla y todo el mundo dio vueltas porque me preguntaba si así sabían tus besos. Esta vez fue por venganza, porque Amora había venido a hablar contigo y me encontró a mi e hizo preguntas y hablo sobre cosas que no le competían y por eso entre al Lokasenna, porque allí ibas a ir tú y una parte retorcida de mi imploraba que me vieras y así experimentaras lo que yo he experimentado desde que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti. Que te hundieras en los celos como yo me hundí por mucho tiempo.

“Y es que tú no imaginas siquiera lo mucho que te he amado desde el primer momento que entraste a mi vida, con tu estúpido cabello rubio y esa horrorosa chamarra roja. Y tuve que ver como la vida de mi hermana se iba de entre mis manos, después de años de desear que tus ojos me miraran diferente, después de preguntarme, mientras ella agonizaba en intensiva si inconscientemente yo había deseado su desgracia solo para estar contigo. Ahora me doy cuenta que no era así, me doy cuenta que Sif no te amo y no me amó y no amó a nadie más que a ella misma y tú la escogiste y no importa lo mucho que haga o que trate de hacer para que me notes, seguirás siguiendo la sombra de Sif porque a tus ojos ella siempre fue perfecta y eso es tan injusto como el hecho de que yo me haya enamorado de ti en lugar de alguien que pudo haberme amado sin reservas.”

“Por once años hice lo que pedías para tenerte contento, nunca en ningún momento te he culpado de ninguna de las cosas de las que tú te culpas. Sif no te amo y es algo que no has podido superar por eso es que sigues en la misma patética posición e intentaste manejarme a mí para que yo no siguiera los pasos de mi perfecta y desgraciada hermana. Tratabas de excusarme para no darte cuenta que así realmente soy, no soy Sif, soy Loki, Loki Laufeyson, no el niño que conociste o el adolescente que lucho contra un fantasma por un hombre que nunca me iba a notar y nunca me notó. Ya no más, Thor, quédate encerrado en este capítulo de tu vida que yo ya no estoy dispuesto a seguirte el juego. Te amo y te deseo y sin ti tal vez mi vida no será la misma pero al menos mi consciencia estará tranquila porque ya no seguiré cargando el podrido recuerdo de Sif.”

Loki siente como algo se levanta de sus hombros y sabe que dijo cosas que Thor nunca podrá perdonar por la manera en que le mira. Cuando da un paso a su dirección, Loki retrocede por primera vez en su vida asustado de que Thor haya perdido todo afecto por él. Thor, sin embargo, no hace nada más, pasan unos segundos tensos y lo siguiente que Loki ve es como Thor sale del cuarto.

Respira, solo cuando escucha el lejano sonido de una puerta es que se apresura a hacer sus maletas y decide que es el momento perfecto para llorar. Siente su celular vibrar y se da cuenta que tiene varias llamadas perdidas. Con la respiración entrecortada y entre balbuceos, Baldr y él hablan por mucho tiempo y a la mañana siguiente, Loki está en la parada de autobuses, dos maletas en mano y tratando de no mirar atrás.

Se pregunta si no es su sangre en lugar de la de Thor, la que está maldita. En todo el largo camino, no encuentra respuesta.

7.

Hace demasiado frío cuando Thor despierta al mediodía. No se cambió de ropa y siente la boca seca y pastosa. Necesita hablar con Loki, aclarar todo.

¿Cómo pudo equivocarse así durante tantos años de su vida?. Sus pensamientos son una maraña de “hubiera” o “debí de” pero nada de eso tiene ya caso. Lo único que puede hacer es tratar de no perder a Loki. Sif está muerta y enterrada y ya solo existe en sus recuerdos o fotografías mientras que Loki sigue vivo y Thor nunca se perdonará todo lo que el chico paso por culpa de su terquedad y estupidez.

Se levanta rápido, la cabeza le da vueltas pero se encamina hacia el cuarto de Loki. Abre sin pedir permiso y es cuando se encuentra con la realidad que tanto le aterraba. Busca en los cajones, en el armario y en el resto de su casa antes de que el pánico se apodere de él y decide ir a buscar a Loki a todas partes.

Llama a Fandral y Hogun y ellos ayudan en su búsqueda. Thor maneja lo más rápido que puede hacia la estación de autobuses tratando sin éxito de comunicarse con Loki. Quiere rogar si es necesario, escuchar la voz del chico aunque sea solo para que lo maldiga. Llega y pregunta con los encargados, mostrando una foto de Loki sonriendo. Después de varios minutos le informan que estuvo allí y se subió a un autobús con rumbo al centro de Noruega que partió hace una hora.

Thor entra a su auto y vuelve a marcar el número de Loki. No hay respuesta alguna y se abrocha el cinturón para encender el auto y manejar a la misma dirección a la que Loki parece haber huido. Sigue intentando llamarlo durante todo el viaje y casi en la tarde es cuando se le informa que el buzón de voz de Loki está lleno.

Al día siguiente Thor llega de nuevo a su departamento, cansado, sucio y teniendo la sensación de que ha perdido lo más importante en su vida. Su última esperanza es Baldr así que se traga el orgullo y le llama, sentado en el sofá mientras la oscuridad y el silencio le engullen.

—¿Thor? —la voz de Baldr suena fría y Thor sospecha cómo terminará la llamada.

—Baldr, solo necesito que me digas si Loki está contigo o si sabes dónde está —suena desesperado pero no le importa mucho.

Hay un silencio prolongado hasta que Baldr suspira y contesta, la voz dura e inflexible: —Loki está bien, es lo único que puedo decirte. Thor, permítele por una vez en su vida la oportunidad de liberarse de ti. Te aseguro que nada malo le pasará pero de mí nunca sabrás más así que por el bien de nuestra relación y en nombre del cariño que sé que le tienes, no lo busques, no preguntes y no intentes comunicarte con él. Te quiero, hermano, pero tal vez esto era lo que necesitabas para avanzar en tu vida.

Antes de que pueda contestar Baldr cuelga la llamada y la habitación se llena con el eco del sonido de la línea muerta. Hay algo tibio resbalándole por la comisura de sus ojos y los cierra con fuerza mientras intenta mantener sus emociones a raya. Se levanta con pesadez y decide bañarse, sin pensar mucho en nada que no sea pequeñas acciones. Abre el grifo, báñate, vístete, recuéstate.

En la noche es que permite el pensamiento colarse: Loki se ha ido.

Thor está solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo y gracias por leer, recuerden que las palabras de aliento son gratis y no les toma mucho tiempo. Espero publicar pronto la segunda parte. Un abrazo y de nuevo, gracias!


End file.
